


After the Job's Done

by orphan_account



Category: Wintersun (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music has always had a special effect on Jari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Job's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Any editing suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

The audience screamed in his ears, the sweat still kissed against his red skin and he could feel the adrenaline pouring over him in waves. His ankles ground tight against his jeans from where he had tripped while trying to get out in his hurry to his hotel room. If he was fast enough Jari could get off before any of the other band members could catch up to him. The guitarist could feel his precum soaking his underwear and laying on his thighs. He quickly yanked off his pants and flopped onto the bed. Jari sucked in a breath as he pulled his half erect cock from his tight underwear. The sounds of the concert filled his ears and he moaned deep in his throat, growling as he wrapped a hand around his cock and began thrusting into himself. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Jari repeated with each hump into his hand, feeling slutty as the precum ran down his fingers. Jari felt hot, he was extremely attractive and he knew it. He wanted nothing more than to fuck himself over and over again. He loved watching himself orgasm. The singer's hoodie rose up, exposing his stomach as he pressed into the bed.

Jari heard the door open but didn't stop, he was too absorbed in the moment.  He wanted to cum all over himself. 

"Again?..." He heard Teemu's voice mutter as he headed over to him. Jari moaned in response, his cock twitching in his hand at being watched. 

"Well, while we're alone..." Jari watched Teemu lean down and let go of himself, grabbing his bandmate's hair and thrusting into his open mouth instead.


End file.
